Donde Bailan las Galaxias
by geminisnocris
Summary: La venta de una casa la llevará a conocer el amor de su vida.


Donde Bailan las Galaxias.

Mi vida no era la gran cosa, me mudé a un pueblo alejado de la bulliciosa capital salvadoreña y me casé a los diecisiete años para formar una familia joven con un hombre que terminé odiando a los ocho años de vivir juntos, aun así y por esas cosas de la vida no pude evitar dar a luz a un par de terremotos, la última, que fue una hermosa niña, nació el mismo año en que decidí que vivir como madre soltera sería lo mejor, así que, luego de dejar las cosas casi en claro con mi ahora exesposo, para darme cuenta que ya tenía otra mujer, acepté la petición casi ruego de mi hermana por irme a vivir de nuevo a la ciudad del que fuese mi lugar de origen, la capital de la provincia de un pequeño país llamado Costa Rica, Liberia, y ahí, exactamente ahí, comencé a vivir de nuevo. Al año de haber regresado encontré trabajo como vendedora de bienes e inmuebles donde trabajaba el esposo de mi hermana y rápidamente me hice de una fama impecable, mis jefes decían que yo era capaz de venderle un cementerio a un par de muertos, en fin, llevaba ya dos años en aquella empresa cuando recibí una llamada de un cliente, recuerdo su acento extraño y voz ronca al pedirme una cita para que les ayudara a vender una propiedad ubicada en playa Tamarindo, y así quedamos a las ocho en punto del siguiente día y el cual me tocó madrugar para llegar puntual en mi pequeño automóvil.

A las siete y cincuenta me encontraba terminando una taza de café en un restaurante italiano, ojeando algunos periódicos y revistas, de repente mi celular sonó y la misma voz del hombre quien se presentaba como Milo Scorpions me saludo e intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras, entre ellas su apariencia para poder identificarlo, cabello azulado y una camisa blanca y también donde podíamos vernos, así que lo cité en el mismo lugar donde me tomaba mi café ya que necesitaba que alguien me viera a su lado, no podía jugarme el chance de que fuera algún tipo desquiciado que me hubiese conocido y tratara de hacerme algo, en este tipo de trabajo hay que ser cuidadoso, así que colgué y espere unos minutos más.

No paso mucho tiempo y por la entrada del lugar se abrió paso un hombre alto, tal vez de unos cuarenta años, con su cabello largo, azulado y atado en una coleta baja, se notaba a leguas que hacía ejercicio pues sus músculos resaltaban en la camiseta ajustada que traía, me levanté de la mesa luego de regresar a la normalidad después de esa extraordinaria visión y le hice señas con mi mano, definitivamente era él, sonrío y tiró su mirada hacia atrás haciendo un gesto con su cara, de inmediato una mujer de cabellos verdes se apresuró y tomo su mano explotando las burbujas fantasiosas que ya se acumulaban en mi cabeza.

―Buenos días... ¿Señorita Wheele?―yo asentí tomando su mano―soy Milo y esta es mi esposa Shaina―la mujer sonrió mientras presionaba mi mano con firmeza, me sorprendió ver sus brazos finos pero musculosos, pensé que lo más probable era que ambos trabajaban en algún gimnasio―le parece si le mostramos los papeles de la propiedad o quiere verla personalmente― fruncí mi ceño y me senté mostrándoles las dos sillas frente a mí, sacudí mi garganta y sonreí de nuevo.

―Claro...pero primero...―dije finalmente cuando las palabras se agolparon contra mis dientes―¿traen todo lo necesario? Planos, fotos... ―ambos asistieron y me mostraron todos los papeles, los repase con tranquilidad, en resumen una propiedad impecable, situada sobre una colina y libre de cualquier gravamen―esta excelente ¿Cuándo podemos irla a visitar? ―de nuevo ambos se voltearon a ver y la mujer levantó una de sus finas cejas para que él tomará la palabra, yo solo los veía de uno a otro.

―Bueno ... ―Hablo finalmente Milo―mi amigo, el dueño de la propiedad viene de camino, se suponía que llegaba ayer en la tarde, por eso la cite hoy y ...

―No se por qué te empeñas en creerle a ese gemelo...―la mujer frunció su boca con disgusto ― disculpe joven... Mi esposo es un poco confiado con su amigo ¿podríamos dejar la visita para mañana? O mejor aún nosotros la llamamos apenas ese marina aparezca ¿habría algún inconveniente?

―Para nada― sonreí―tómense su tiempo yo puedo esperar― tomé los papeles y me deje las copias de todo para entregarlas a los abogados y peritos para la previa valoración― ha sido un placer conocerles― dije estirando mi mano.

―Igual para nosotros― contestó Milo con un aire se picardía mientras me urgaba hasta la conciencia con esos extraños ojos que hasta ese momento noté que eran turquesa, me sentía como paralizada, casi inmóvil.

―Nunca vas a cambiar Escorpión―escuche la voz de la mujer y mi alma regresó a mi cuerpo―hasta luego señorita...

Se despidieron y quede realmente extrañada de lo que acababa de suceder mientras los veía partir en medio de una discusión

―X―

Luego de ese día mi vida siguió normal, habían pasado ya dos semanas y posiblemente se habían arrepentido de vender la propiedad, estaba en mi oficina cuando me entró la curiosidad de revisar en Google si había más fotos del lugar donde se encontraba la casa, la propiedad era muy hermosa y tal vez habría alguna razón oscura para deshacerse de ella, pero iba a teclear cuando mi teléfono sonó de repente acaparando toda mi atención.

―¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMI!―la voz chillona de mis tesoros que estaba segura se escuchaban por todo el edificio―te hicimos un pastel ... Tia nos ayudó―había olvidado mi cumpleaños número treinta

―Que genial Dani ... Cuando llegue a casa iremos a McDonald's ― escuché el grito fino de mi hija―nos hablamos luego niños― dije cuando mi jefe entró a mi oficina y me hizo señas que lo acompañara afuera, cerré mi teléfono y lo seguí hasta su oficina, cerré la puerta tras de mi y ocupé uno de los sillones que estaban frente a su escritorio, lo vi sentarse y me entregó un par de cartas, fruncí mi ceño y las tomé.

―Cristina―me llamó y yo lo voltee a ver un poco confundida―esas cartas provienen del Salvador.

―¿Mi ex? Pero...―presione mi cabeza con suavidad y masajee mis sienes―se supone que el no sabría donde... ¿qué querrá?

―No revisé nada pero una de ellas trae el símbolo de los tribunales de justicia...―con horror revisé los lados de los sobres y me cercioré de lo que mi jefe decía―¿Por qué te demandaría?

Me deje caer hacia atras y sali de dudas al abrir el sobre, abri mis ojos con cada palabra, me acusaba de haber apartado los niños de su lado, de haberme escapado y un montón de boberías mas que ni quise seguir leyendo, estaba a punto de arrugar y botar a la basura ese montón de calumnias cuando un párrafo subrayado en color naranja fluorescente me dejo impávida―SE LE CONCEDE AL, DEMANDANTE LA VISITA SUPERVISADA POR UNA TRABAJADORA SOCIAL EL DIA 18 DEL MES DE AGOSTO DEL PRESENTE Año PARA TRAMITES DE DIVORCIO―como pude ser tan estúpida, por salir espantada de ese lugar había olvidado por completo los trámites legales, en otras palabras o mejor dicho en sus palabras yo aún le pertenecía y lo más probable era que el sueño Disney con la nueva princesa rana que se había encontrado se le había acabado y estaba dispuesto a llevarme de vuelta amenazando me con alguna estupidez o peor aún con los niños.

―Gracias don Ernesto― me levanté dispuesta a seguir con mi trabajo, necesitaba un abogado y lo comenzaría a buscar en ese mismo instante, entré a mi oficina cabizbaja y me senté tras mi computadora, de nuevo mi teléfono sonó y conteste desmotivada.

―¿Señorita Wheele, Cristina Wheele?―escuché del otro lado una gruesa voz.

―Si... Con ella habla ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

―Mi nombre es Kanon, soy el dueño de la propiedad en Tamarindo, mi amigo habló con usted hace unas semanas, pero habia estado ocupado con unos asuntos personales... cuando guste podemos recorrer la propiedad yo estoy en estos momentos viviendo aca.

―Claro señor Kanon ¿le parece mañana en la tarde?―realmente non estaba con animos de hablar demasiado y lastimosamente ese trabajo se hace con simpatía.

―Seria excelente...

Colgó y yo dejé mi cabeza reposar sobre mis ante brazos, ese dia fue tan largo que terminé con mi cerebro hecho un nido, aun asi festeje con mis hijos y cuando se durmieron hablé con mi hermana.

―Vos necesitas un novio Cris― me dijo dando un sorbo de su cerveza―mi cuñado es un desgraciado mal agradecido que solo quiere fastidiarte la vida... Y hay de vos si volves como estúpida con el...―la observé con detenimiento y ambas reímos a carcajadas―no quiero que sufras, a papá no le gustaría verte llorar por un imbécil―dijo mientras apartaba las lágrimas que se dejaban ver sobre mis mejillas.

―No lo haré― sonreí y nos abrazamos.

―X―

El dia llegó mas rápido de lo que yo podia esperar,con un poco de migraña que suavice tragandome un café negro y un par de aspirinas comencé mi ardua labor, hice algunas llamadas , programe algunas vistas y por último fui a almorzar antes de partir a mi proxima reunión con el señor Kanon, partí en mi auto y llegue casi a las dos de la tarde a la entrada de la propiedad, era como un arco tallado de cemento y dos querubines a cada lado, uno sonriente y el otro serio, bajé de mi auto y camine hasta el portón de metal, no habia señales de algun timbre, pero por la seguridad de la compuerta supuse que habría algún perro guardián.

―Buenos dias...―di un breve salto y puse mi mano en el pecho, estaba tan concentrada observando las pequeñas esculturas que no me di cuenta que alguien había llegado a mis espaldas.

―Buenos...―y ahi murio mi voz, frente a mi había un hombre tal vez entrando a los cincuenta, con una gorra que cubría algunos cabellos azulados convinados con canas, vestía una camisa polo blanca y una pantaloneta negra, se veia lleno de arena y algo acalorado y levantó una ceja cuando mi ojos chocaron con los suyos, me sonroje, lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza sin ningún pudor―dias... ―terminé dandome un golpe en la frente― ¿El señor Kanon se encuentra?―pregunté.

―Depende de quién le busca―me respondió sacándose la camisa visiblemente húmeda para dejarme aún más embobada.

―Yo...―contesté y el de nuevo levantó una ceja―es decir... ― me corregí―Soy Cristina Wheele la agente de bienes raíces― extendí mi mano con torpeza― el me llamó ayer para que viniera a ver la propiedad―no me libero la mano y me observó con detenimiento― disculpe...―sonreí nerviosa soltandome con suavidad.

―Comprendo ... ―me contesto soltando un breve suspiro― yo soy Kanon―,dijo dándome la espalda mientras regresaba a su jeep y accionada el motor― súbase a su auto y sígame por favor...―ordenó―aún hay que recorrer un kilómetro más adentro―debí de hacer cara de espanto porque sonrió negando con suavidad.

―Lo siento es solo que me tomó por sorpresa ― sonreí

―Bien... Tampoco recibo muchas visitas y había olvidado que la había llamado, tengo tanto que hacer―dijo como para el mismo.

Asentí lentamente y lo seguí en aquel camino rodeado de árboles hasta que finalmente llegamos a la hermosa casa.

Continuará.


End file.
